Canning operations have been increasing in speed and volume over the years, and typically involve many different methods for dispensing a product within cans, jars, or other containers. In particular, canned food such as soup, often fill a container in a two-step operation, with high viscosity concentrate being first dispensed within the container, and then "topping off" the container with broth or water, prior to sealing the container. Most prior art machines utilized to dispense product into containers are relatively complicated, and costly to purchase and operate. Because liquid which spills over the sides of a container may not be reused, it is desirable to direct fluids directly into the containers without any overflow.
Typical prior art container filling apparatus are all so difficult to easily clean and maintain. It is often necessary to shut down an entire line of equipment in order to conduct minor maintenance on the machines.